food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiss Roll (Kero)
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |pairs1 = Sakura Tea (Sakura) |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sakura Tea (Sakura) |paired2 = |fa1 = Bulimia |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Lemon Pie |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Switzerland |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 瑞士卷 |personality = Overbearing |height = It's a secret! ("-" in-game) |likes1 = Sakura Tea (Sakura) |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Hisakawa Aya |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = To be able to eat good food, it's truly a very lucky thing! |bio = He is active, skilled at socialising and can easily be carried away at times when happy. Other than his love for sleeping, he loves eating, especially sweet food, but not spicy food; he hates it. To entertain himself, he either plays video games or solves riddles. Also, he loves exciting and happy things. |food introduction = If you add cream and fruit jam on a freshly baked, thick and 4-sided Sponge Cake, followed by rolling it into a roll, you'll get the palatable and scrumptious Swiss Roll! Of course, you are free to choose what you want to modify or add according to your taste and preferences. What type of fruits to top if off? Is matcha or chocolate a more suitable addition for the Sponge Cake? In France, especially before Christmas, the French would even add Cocoa or coffee-scented butter cream. After decorating and turning it into a firewood look-alike, people would call it a Yule Cake! |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2527 |atk = 58 |def = 42 |hp = 923 |crit = 1036 |critdmg = 785 |atkspd = 864 |normaltitle = Dessert Time |normal = Swiss Roll eats his cake, shielding himself. He absorbs 102 damage for 10 seconds, and restores his own health by 18 points every second for 6 seconds. |energytitle = Dessert Attack |energy = Swiss Roll lifts his big cake and smashes it toward the enemy, inflicting 100% damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 455 additional damage, while stunning the unit for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Dessert Attack |link = Swiss Roll lifts his big cake and smashes it toward the enemy, inflicting 120% damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 546 additional damage, while stunning the unit for 5 seconds. |pair = Sakura Tea (Sakura) |name = |contract = Good morning, nya! |login = oh! Welcome home! |arena = What's thi-Ahhhhhhh! Where I'm I?! When was there a change in locations? |skill = Alright! I'll be your opponent! |ascend = Let me show you the fruits of my training! |fatigue = I can't believe I'll fall asleep at such a crucial moment....... |recovering = Of course not~I still have some energy! Unless forced to, I'll say that I'm kinda famished....... |attack = Emergency situation~ |ko = Ahhhhhhh.......How can this happen! |notice = How's this? |idle1 = Oooiii! I'm here, ya know!? |idle2 = Hngh... I'm hungry... |idle3 = Lot of things happened today so I wanna hurry go home and have a soak~ |interaction1 = Those who can prepare delicious stuffs are good guys! |interaction2 = How have you been? |interaction3 = W- what!? |pledge = Yeah! Leave it to me! |intimacy1 = Keep yourself warm so you won't catch a cold. |intimacy2 = Not sure myself either, but... ughh! |intimacy3 = I won't mind if you wanna increase my share of snacks tomorrow~ |victory = It really is a fight with evil! |defeat = Impossible! |feeding = To be able to eat good food, it's truly a very lucky thing! |skin = |skin quote = |skin acquire = TBA |notes= *Kero is originally a character from the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, later adapted as an anime, video game, etc., and is a collaboration between CLAMP and Funtoy. *A Yule log (or bûche de Noël) is a traditional dessert served near Christmas, especially in Belgium, France, Switzerland, Quebec, Lebanon and several former French colonies, as well as the United Kingdom and Catalonia. Made of sponge cake to resemble a miniature actual Yule log, it is a form of sweet roulade (Yule log). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}